Kazati
|Icon = .png |Caption = |Ship Class = Frigates Frigate |Flagship = 1 |Width = 280px |Category = Humaroid-Flagships |Type = Nano |Drops = Events-only |Champ = |Icon 1 = -I.png |Icon 2 = -II.png |Icon 3 = -III.png |Requirement 1 = - |Requirement 2 = -I |Requirement 3 = -II |Cost 1 = - |Cost 2 = |Cost 3 = |Time 1 = 0 |Time 2 = 0 |Time 3 = 0 |Build 1 = 100 |Build 2 = 105 |Build 3 = 110 |Shield 1 = 6758 |Shield 2 = 7021 |Shield 3 = 7381 |Structure 1 = 22346 |Structure 2 = 30162 |Structure 3 = 34856 |Installation Slots 1 = 720 |Installation Slots 2 = 780 |Installation Slots 3 = 850 |Fuel Storage 1 = 240 |Fuel Storage 2 = 350 |Fuel Storage 3 = 450 |Mobility 1 = 1 |Mobility 2 = 1 |Mobility 3 = 1 |Negation 1 = |Negation 2 = |Negation 3 = |Stability 1 = |Stability 2 = |Stability 3 = |Reflection 1 = +10% |Reflection 2 = +20% |Reflection 3 = +35% |Agility 1 = |Agility 2 = |Agility 3 = |Defense 1 = |Defense 2 = |Defense 3 = |Transition 1 = 30 |Transition 2 = 25 |Transition 3 = 20 |Metal 1 = 3317 |Metal 2 = 3682 |Metal 3 = 3951 |HE3 1 = 3422 |HE3 2 = 3695 |HE3 3 = 4061 |Money 1 = 3195 |Money 2 = 3439 |Money 3 = 3604 }} About The Kazati was introduced in January, 2015. It is the duckbilled platypus of Flagships. It has features of Tesla and Humaroid flagships, and even some features of a Federation flagship. ::"The Kazati is an offense-oriented Tesla flagship. It requires less resources and time to build than your average flagship. With its high mobility, the Kazati won't delay the transition time of your fleets" - IGG It is presumed that this means it shares the same transit speed as ships like Liberty Wings and Pathfinder. However, it will be interesting to learn whether it shares the same launch bonus as Liberty Wings. Little else is known for certain about this mysterious new flagship, as very few people have been lucky to acquire it. According to the update notes, this is considered a Tesla Flagship, with abilities comparable to other Tesla Flagships. Like other Tesla Flagships, it has 3 levels of development. However, unlike other Tesla ships it is not found under the "Tesla Merging" tab of the BP research window or the Ship Designer window, but instead in the "Enhanced Flagship" tab along with the Humaroid Flagships. Strangely, this ship also requires Humaroid Gems to research to level 2, and Gems to research level 3, instead of the Primus Cubes ( ) typically needed for Teslas or the total Humaroid Gems normally required to completely research level 10 Humaroid Flagships. With an Effective Stack of 1000 and the fact that it is a Flagship (with the flagship bonus), the Kazati is only the second Frigate class flagship in the game (See: Liberty Wings). Availability *Event drops as a rare bp Fleet Bonus *Bonus damage to Light Armor (+100/200/300%) *Bonus penetration damage (+10/20/35%) *Bonus reflection (+10/20/35%) *Shield restoration (+10/30/50%), per round Notes and Recommendations Light Armor Attack Bonus The Light Armor bonus damage needs to be verified but if it works as written in the design center then this has huge implications verses Light Armor. Basically, it obsoletes it unless exempted the same way that Miller was. The issue is bonus stacking. When the Black Hole was released, the Miller was the only other item that gave the 300% Light Armor attack bonus. When Miller was in command of a fleet of Black Hole IIIs, it could wipe entire fleets of Indies with Rapid Fire-I, or thereabouts. This was due to a stacked light armor attack bonus value of 600%. As a result, IGG disabled the bonus stacking ability of the Miller, if the original hull already carried a Light Armor attack bonus. This avoids giving a fleet of Notae, with Miller in command, a +600% per stack ATK bonus, which would be devastating to even a fleet of Valentine Victorys. *Destroys light armor based super tank fleets. Usage Super Attack Fleet Kazati in the Tail Gunner slot, Vengeful Tisiphone Core, Vengeful Tisiphone front row, and an Arctic Airboard Glass Cannon in the Glasshouse, in a classic Core-Shooter Formation; *This configuration is best with and aggressive commander (Hand of Lelantos). It should also work well with Slayer Bael. *All Tisiphones should hit Light Armor targets with a 670% attack bonus, other targets will still see a 70% Blitz bonus. *The Glass Cannon should hit Light Armor with 370% Bonus, other targets will still see a 70% Blitz bonus. Instant Land PvP assault Fleets Due to the short transit times, this flagship is theoretically qualified to be a component of an Instant Land assault force.